Damage
by Witch
Summary: Paige is in a mental hospital and has been ever since her parents died. Prue has just died and the sisters get wind of a new sister and have to track Paige down to kill Shax. But how will her mental problems affect their plight...
1. Life Circumstances

Disclaimer:  I do not own Charmed or any of the characters in it. Charmed belongs to the WB and Erin Spelling.

A/N: This is an A/U fic based just after Prue's death.

Summary: Paige is in a mental institute; she has been there since she was 16 and her parents died. Prue has just died and the remaining sisters get news of this other sister and have to track her down to vanquish Shax, but will Paige want to be a Charmed One and deal with her past?

Damage – 1 – Life Circumstances

            One night, not long after the sun had faded and night had claimed the skies. Not to long after supper the woman's ward sat silently, with the exception of seclusion which except from the rare occasion it was empty had screams bellowing from the small, scarcely decorated room. There she sat, alone, her knees pulled tight in against her chest causing it to become cramped and tight. She sat staring out of the window which was enclosed behind a large section of chicken wire – for security – she looked out at the vast skies; at the stars twinkling above her, and at moon glaring down upon her. Suddenly the light in her room was flicked on and in walked a young nurse, she was carrying a clipboard, and she walked over to the young woman and placed her hand on her arm.       

            "Paige?" she asked faintly, "How are you doing today?" 

            "The king is angry, his queen tried to save him. But it was not a good idea… now the queens' family is endangered, one is soon to die. One is to be saved…" murmured the brunette who sat shaking backwards and forewords on the bed.

            "Mumbled speech, no connecting sentences. Talks of queens and sisters once more," muttered the nurse writing some things on her clip board, "So how are you feeling today Paige? Happy, sad, excited?" suggested the nurse,

            "Dead…" said the woman bluntly,

            "You're feeling dead?" questioned the nurse. For the first time the woman lifted her head and looked up at the blonde haired nurse,

            "Not yet but soon to be, he can only save one. One to live, one to die… die… die… death for the queen who ruled so powerfully. She will be gone soon, her body laid to rest. Locked in a small wooden box, lying there locked away – no, not now… busy watching, waiting – she's dying… right now," she paused for a brief second and looked away from the nurse then darted her gaze back "He can only save the one he truly loves and he doesn't love her like that – she is merely his business," then she was quiet. 

The door opened again and in walked a doctor, he took the clip board from the nurse and led her over to the far corner of the room,

            "Is there any change in her condition?" he asked, quietly but the woman could still here him.

            "No, she is muttering and saying a lot about death."

            "The death of the queen?" he asked,

            "Yes. And something about someone who can only save one." She paused and looked over her notes, "she said 'One to live, one to die… die… die… death for the queen'" said the nurse.

"Thank you," said the doctor and ushered her out, then he walked over to Paige's bedside "Hello, Paige how are you feeling today,"

"The queen, P…P…P… all of them have a P… the queen will die tonight no today, today she will die. But the others shall live, the pictures in my head tell me this." Replied Paige,

"P, P, P… who are these queens as you call them?" asked the doctor,

"P…Pr…. Prue – queen shall die… P…P…Piper. She shall be brought back…" she paused a second,

"And the third P?" he asked,

"P…Ph…Phoebe… there is no data on this one. She cannot be found," Paige jutted up straight and grabbed the doctors lab coat, "She is not in this place – she is gone… no data… no data can be found…" Paige leapt up from the bed and huddled in a corner holding her knees tight to her chest once more,

"No data… cannot be found… no data… p, p, p … all P, nevermore, nevermore… no data." She mumbled then looked straight at the doctor, "The morning does come and with it the innocent shall rise. A doctor, he shall not be saved, they will try but it cannot be done – as the morning hits the noon and joins with the night she will die…" 


	2. The Queen Is Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed in any way shape or form:: cries::  
  
Damage - Queen Is Gone  
  
As the gust of wind swept harshly through the Halliwell house, Piper and Prue stood in front of their innocent. Suddenly Shax materialised in front of them - a smug look spread across his face as he waved his arm and sent Prue flying, she hit off a wall knocking down the partial foundations. Piper looked on as her sister was thrown through the room, then she turned back to Shax, suddenly she too was being thrown through the room. The last thing she saw was Shax approaching her innocent - then her mind went blank.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe ran through to the Halliwell manor, soon enough she had come upon where her sisters and innocent lay. She knelt down beside Piper and checked her pulse, then repeated the same for Prue.  
"Leo!" she yelled, soon enough the room was filled with the bright white glow of Leo's orbing. "Quickly Leo, heal them," yelled Phoebe. Leo bent down and began to heal Piper. Within a few moments she regained consciousness, then Leo set to work on Prue. Phoebe helped Piper to sit up as they sat in wait of Prue. Suddenly to orange glow disappeared from Leo's hands.  
"What? Why isn't it working?" asked Piper, Leo turned to her,  
"She's to badly hurt, I can't," muttered Leo,  
"Yes, you can you saved me, you have to save her," said Piper,  
"Heal her now!" demanded Phoebe,  
"I can't heal the dead," replied Leo sadly,  
"Dead." whispered Phoebe before the two remaining sisters collapsed into each other's arm, sobbing.  
  
***  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Paige sat in her new room; she had been moved to medium security level. Once more she sat looking out her bedroom window when the nurse arrived,  
"How are we today Paige," Paige turned round to face the young looking nurse,  
"She's gone, the Queen is gone. her body is in the ground - but where is her soul," she sobbed a little then continued "Why couldn't he save her? Why didn't they try to help her and let her live?"  
"Paige you've been saying the same thing for weeks now - who's dead?" asked the nurse,  
"Prue. she's gone and she's not coming back. He killed her, because she was so powerful - I can sense her power - but now her sister' will have to live without her, they are no longer charmed," mumbled Paige,  
"What sisters?" asked the nurse?  
"We sisters three, well sisters two. two remaining and the angel. No more charmed ones, all gone!" yelled Paige,  
"Calm down now Paige, everything will be alright," said the nurse,  
"No! She's gone and now the demons will win and there are no charmed ones to fight them. no more," said Paige before returning to the silence that so often plagued her room.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe came down stairs and saw Piper sitting on the couch. The early morning sun shone brightly through the stained glass windows of the solarium; Leo sat opposite Piper with a grave look on his face. Phoebe walked inside and sat down beside her sister,  
"What's going on?" she asked, all she got was a shrug from Piper, "Well Leo I got up so early now what's up?" she asked once more.  
"Well this concerns the both of you. and well the charmed ones,"  
"There is no such thing as the charmed ones," muttered Piper,  
"The power of three still exists Piper, and it will always exist in some gen." he began,  
"Shove it! Look Leo I know you mean well but the power of three is over! No more Prue, no more three sisters no more power of three! Its over!" yelled Piper before standing up and walking to the other side of the room - Piper and Leo had been having problems ever since Prue's death. Phoebe always thought it was because he couldn't heal her but never revealed what she thought to Piper - Phoebe remained seated.  
"That's not true Piper, just because Prue isn't around anymore is no reason to give up," said Leo, this is when Phoebe joined in  
"You make it sound like she's just moved across the city, She's dead Leo. And she isn't coming back! There is no way we can be the charmed ones - because there is only two of us left!" said Phoebe,  
"You're not listening." started Leo,  
"No, you're not listening! We quit, we resign, we're fired - find someone else to do the job!" yelled Piper,  
"Listen to me!" said Leo trying to keep his calm,  
"No! Its over no more charmed ones! No more sister!" yelled Phoebe,  
"But there is another sister!" this caught both Piper and Phoebe attention, they stopped and looked at him,  
"What?" asked Piper  
"There is a fourth sister," replied Leo sitting back down on the couch,  
"You're crazy or lying and possibly both. There were only three of us and now there are only two! Pay attention," snapped Piper,  
"No. The elders just informed me that there is another sister - you see your mother had an affair with her white lighter - as you know - but what you don't know it that a child resulted in the unison. A baby sister for you and Phoebe and Prue, anyway knowing what they were doing was wrong they knew they had to hide the child. But when an elder got wind of this new daughter Sam and you mother had to plead to have her kept under wraps. So eventually the elder agreed against his better judgement, and the child was sent to live with a foster family. However when the elders knew Prue had been killed this elder spoke up and informed me of this sister. It was my choice what to do with the information, and I made my decision."  
"We have another sister?" said Phoebe,  
"Yes," replied Leo,  
"Where is she?" asked Piper,  
"Well all the elders know is her name and her foster parents address - if they still live there that is. That's all they know, they stopped tracking her as soon as they realised that no demons were after her." Said Leo,  
"They we need to find her," said Piper,  
"Are you sure." asked Leo,  
"She can help us to kill Shax, and avenge Prue - I'm pretty goddamn sure Leo, what's her name?" said Piper,  
"I don't know if this is a good idea," said Leo,  
"What's her name, Leo?" asked Piper once more,  
"Piper just stop and think,"  
"No! Name?" demanded Piper,  
"Paige. Matthews," 


	3. A New Hope

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed

A/N: Ok, so its taken me ages to get back to writing this fic. I just kept starting new things and got caught up doing other stuff but here's the new update –took long enough. I hope people are still interested.

Damage – A New Hope

Paige sat looking out the window, her hand desperately clawing at the reinforced glass. A tear slowly dripping down her face, suddenly the door opened behind her. A nurse walked in and walked over to Paige,

"Paige we've spoken about this. You're not supposed to get so close to the window," she smiled gently and tried to usher Paige down. But she wouldn't move,

"Can't. Mustn't... won't! They're looking for me. How can they find me?" she said, muttering gently under her breath,

"Paige, no one is looking for you,"

"Yes. They are. They need me." Paige paused and looked in the nurses eyes, "They need me... I'm charmed,"

"Paige, your charming I know this. I've been seeing you for three years, I know how nice you are,"

"CHARMED!" yelled Paige, "Not nice. Not charming... nope, nope, never. Always Charmed,"

"Paige, come down from the window," asked the nurse,

"But they won't be able to see me," she pleaded,

"Come on now. Come with me,"

"No. I have to stay... just for a while. Then I can go out. I will meet them. They're coming."

"No one is coming Paige. Your parents died. You know this."

"Not parents – sisters," replied Paige.

"You don't have sisters Paige," said the nurse, she lifted her hand to Paige's chin, "You're an only child," she looked straight into Paige's eyes. "Sometimes I don't think you hear a word I say," she said quietly. She ushered Paige of the windowsill with a lot of reluctance from Paige and sat her on the bed. "Paige, its late, you should try to get some sleep," With that she left the room.

"Piper, think about what you're doing," pleaded Leo, Piper was frantically wandered around the bedroom. Although it was one in the morning and was usually asleep by this time tonight she couldn't sleep.

"Leo, I have thought. This is what we have to do. Even if she doesn't want to be our sister she can help us kill Shax. She has to help us." Said Piper, trying to rationalise her thoughts.

"She might not care." Replied Leo bluntly,

"She will help us! She owes it to Prue," Muttered Piper,

"Piper. You're not making any sense. I know you want to kill Shax, I do too but this new sister won't care. She doesn't know you and she didn't know Prue. She doesn't even know that magic exists. You can't just interrupt her life for your revenge. We will get Shax by ourselves,"

"We can't Leo! For God's sake why don't you understand that we can't get him alone. We need her!"

"You can't force her to be your sister, she can't be Prue!" Piper glared at Leo when he yelled that, she marched over to him.

"Don't you think I know that? I lost my big sister and I can never get her back. I've tried to contact her and I can't even do that! I lost her and I can't find her. The least I can do is kill the bastard who killed her!"

"Paige is sick!" yelled Leo, Piper's face dropped. She sat down beside Leo, and waited for him to continue,

"What do you mean... sick?"

"She's in hospital Piper,"

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Piper, Leo looked around the room, determined to avoid his wife's glances. "Leo!" she said roughly,

"She's in a hospital,"

"You said that already," snapped Piper, growing more suspicious.

"Let me finish. She's in a hospital for the mentally ill."


End file.
